Till Death Do Us Part
by SnowingShipper
Summary: Snow wrote a letter before she went to Regina. Spoilers for 2x17 'Welcome To Storybrooke'
1. Goodbye

My dearest Emma, Charming and Henry,

This is not a letter I ever imagined that I would have to write but then this life has not turned out how I'd ever imagined it would be. There should have been a happy ending to our story. You and I, Charming, should have raised Emma together, spoiled Henry together, grown old together. Even with that possibility was taken from us, I thought that we might have our happy ending now. The four of us together should have been how this ended. Our family should have been our happily ever after.

I allowed darkness and revenge to cloud my heart and, in doing so, I have destroyed all hope for my happy ending. Everything that has happened is my fault, whether I meant it to be or not. I was to blame for Daniel's death, I sent my daughter through a magic wardrobe to spend twenty-eight years alone without even knowing how much we loved her and I killed Cora. I am not the wife, mother or grandmother that the three of you deserve to have. You deserve so much better than me.

It may be too late for me to have a happy ending but it is not too late for you. I am going to Regina and I am going to let her kill me. Her quarrel is with me. Her quarrel has always been with me and I have allowed far too many innocent people to die in my place already. I am ending that today. I have been the cause of so much bloodshed and I will not allow myself to cause anymore. A blood feud ends with the spilling of blood, like Rumpelstiltskin said. Regina will spill my blood and then it will be over. No one else will have to suffer for my mistakes again. You will all be free to live without my presence bringing danger and despair. You can all live the happily ever after that you should have.

You are a far greater family than I have ever deserved and I am sorry for the pain I have caused you.

Charming, you are my true love, the greatest love I could ever have wished for and words cannot tell you how greatful I am for all that you have done for me. I love you so very much.

Henry, my wonderful grandson. Thank you for everything you've done. Emma may have broken the curse but you brought her here and you made her believe. You saved us all, the entire town, and I am so proud of you. I know that you will grow into a fine and honorable young man, a man more than worthy of the title of 'Prince'. I love you.

Emma, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met and my heart swells with pride to call you my daughter, though I know I have no right to do so. I have been a terrible mother. Please believe me when I say that it broke my heart, shattered it into a thousand pieces, when I let you go on the day you were born. I am sorry that you lived the life that you led, you deserved so much better. I should have done so much better by you. I had hoped to try to rectify at least some of my mistakes when you came back to us but I have only let you down, let you all down, yet again. I love you so much my beautiful little princess and I am sorry that I am not the mother that you deserve to have.

I love all three of you so very much and I hope that you will all be happy and will live the lives that you should have because you are all worth so much more than this, so much more than me.

All my love,

Snow White


	2. Relief

It was only when Snow had put her key in the door that she remembered the letter. The whole way home her thoughts had been consumed with her guilt and the image of her heart filled with darkness that was burned into her mind.

They must have read it by now, she realised. There was little chance that they hadn't arrived home yet. Opening the door softly, the first thing that Snow noticed was that her letter was indeed gone. The second thing she noticed was the sound of crying, Henry's crying, which hurt just as much as having her heart ripped from her body.

Looking over, she saw the backs of Charming and Emma's heads as they sat together on the sofa and Snow was surprised to see that Emma's head was resting on her father's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her. For a moment, Snow allowed herself to smile slightly at the image but Charming must have caught sight of a movement or felt the draft from the still open door as he suddenly turned around and met her eyes.

Her smile dropped instantly as she saw his tear stained face and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Snow!" He called in disbelief, his exclamation cause Henry to sit up and Emma to turn around to look at her standing in the doorway.

"Grandma!" Henry cried out in relief. "You're okay!"

The next moment Snow felt the arms of her husband and grandson wrap around her and, though the absence of her daughter's arms was noticeable, Snow allowed herself to relish the hug, knowing that what was to come would be far from pleasant. Sure enough, far too quickly for her liking, Henry and Charming took a step back and her husband placed his hands on her shoulders, his face a mixture of pain and fury.

"What were you playing at Snow?" He demanded.

Snow looked down and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt us to read that letter? We thought you were dead! What happened?"

"I went.. I went to Regina and I asked her to kill me," Snow admitted quietly and Henry gasped.

"Grandma! But you.." Henry trailed off not knowing what to say.

"She refused. She showed me my heart. It's dark Charming, like I knew it was. There was darkness inside it and it's only going to get worse. She should have..."

"No!" Charming exclaimed, giving Snow's shoulders a firm shake. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! You do not deserve to die. You are still good Snow, I know you are."

"I'm sorry," Snow said again. She turned to Henry, the sight of his tear stained face sending fresh waves of guilt and sadness through her. "I am so sorry Henry."

Henry wrapped his arms around her again and Charming released her shoulders so that she could give her grandson a hug and kiss the top of his head. Looking over Henry's head, she could see Emma who hadn't moved from her position on the sofa since she'd walked through the door.

"Emma," Snow began, in a soft voice.

Emma stood up, glaring at her mother. "Don't even bother. I don't want to hear it." She snapped venomously before turning and storming up the stairs to her bedroom. More tears flowed down Snow's face and she hugged her grandson even tighter.

Eventually, she let him go and glanced up the stairs. "I am so sorry," she repeated, though she knew it was going to take far more than 'sorry' to fix this mess. "I have to go and see Emma."

"Are you sure that's..." Charming began concerned.

"I have to talk to her," Snow insisted. "I have to."

Charming realised it would be pointless to argue with her. He squeezed her arm in comfort and lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just promise me you'll never do this to us again," he murmered.

"I promise," she responded. Charming nodded and wrapped an arm around his grandson's shoulders as he led Henry to the freezer for ice cream while Snow headed up the stairs to try and salvage her relationship with her daughter.


	3. Anger

"Emma?" Snow called softly as she knocked on Emma's door. There was a long moment of silence. Snow knew that Emma had every right to be furious with her but that didn't make it any easier to accept. "Emma, please talk to me."

"What is there to say?" Emma's muffled reply came through the door and Snow could barely contain her tears at the bitterness in her daughter's voice.

"Everything," Snow told her. "There's so much to say. Just please, speak to me."

The door flew open and Emma stood before her. The tear streaks on her face betrayed her pain but the only emotion that Snow could see now was anger.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I tried to run away with Henry? You were so angry that I didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"I left..."

"No!" Emma yelled, the force of the shout surprising them both. "Don't you _dare_ try and say that that.. that thing you left here was the same as saying goodbye. When I ran away, you said that I was Henry's mother and that I had to do what was best for him. I might not be as little as Henry but you're _my_ mother, did you even consider what was best for me?"

Tears began to cascade down Emma's cheeks as she spoke and tears fell from Snow's eyes as she looked away from Emma.

"I am not the mother that you should have. This would have..."

"Oh save it!" Emma snapped. "You're certainly not going to win any 'Mom of the Year' awards, I'll give you that, but it doesn't matter whether you're the mother I deserve or not, you're my _only_ mother. After twenty-eight years I finally have a mother. How on earth could losing her ever be what's best for me?"

"I thought it was," Snow whispered, forcing herself to look back at her daughter's face, her darkened heart clenching to see how much grief and anger she found there.

"No you didn't," Emma responded. "You didn't go to Regina because you thought that it was the best thing for me, or for David or Henry. You didn't go to her because you thought that the death of my mother and my best friend, the best friend that I have ever had, would be the best thing for me. You told Regina to kill you because you can't handle your own guilt. Because all you have is being good little Snow White, and if you're not so good any more than what the hell do you have to live for? Not your husband, not your daughter, not your grandson. No, you went to her because you are selfish and you wanted to end your pain without any consideration for the pain that it would cause us to lose you."

"Emma," Snow pleaded, her voice heavy with tears. "I am so sorry."

"I don't even want to hear it," Emma said bitterly. "I thought that you cared about me but no, you only seemed like you did when it suited you. But you know what, it doesn't matter. I survived twenty-eight years without a mother and I don't need one now. So go ahead and abandon me again if that's what you want. I don't need you. I liked Mary Margaret better anyway."

With this, Emma left the room, slamming the door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Snow saw Emma's baby blanket lying on her bed. Picking it up, Snow ran her fingers over the purple thread of the beautiful name that she lovingly stitched into the corner back in the days when things were alright and she'd believed that she'd be a good mother. She'd let her baby down before, just moments after her birth, when she'd sent her away and she now she had let her down again and that was far worse than anything else she'd ever done. Snow lay down on Emma's bed, burying her face in the blanket as her whole body shook with sobs.

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favourites everyone! I didn't intend to end this quite so horribly when I started writing it but I promise it's going to get a bit happier soon.**

**There's one review I wanted to address from addicetedtofics and as I can't PM you I'll have to do it here, I'm sorry that it goes on a bit. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion about characters of course but I love Snow so I'd like to at least try to defend her. First of all, I also hated the way Snow went about killing Cora, it was horrible. But one bad deed doesn't make you a bad person. Obviously, under normal circumstances, murder is a bit different but Snow is hardly under normal circumstances. Even in our Land without Magic where murder is a bigger deal than it seems to be in FTL, there are exceptions made for killing someone in self defence and, whilst I believe there was some desire for revenge in her actions, Snow primarily killed Cora in self defence and in defence of her family because Cora would have killed them without a second thought. Then you only have to look at how entirely broken Snow is by the guilt from what she's done and how different her reaction is from other murderers we've seen on the show. I don't think you can feel that level of remorse, especially not towards someone as evil as Cora, if you are not a good person.**

**As for the other things you mentioned, yes, Snow killed some of Regina's soldiers but I don't think that this makes her evil. It may not have technically been a war, but it was their job to kill her and the people she cared about and, as I said before, killing someone, especially a soldier, in self defence is massively different to murder and this was even more in self defence than her killing Cora. Think of all the times that the "good guys" in films kill bodyguards and soldiers and henchmen. Does that make them evil? The soldiers knew what they signed up for and when Snow, and the others, killed soldiers they were very much in kill or be killed situations.**

**And as to her being a thief, there was little else she could do to support herself in the forest when she had to hide away from everyone for her safety and she didn't steal from random victims, she only ever stole from Regina and then once from Charming by mistake.**

**So there is why I think Snow is not as bad as you think she is. Feel free to dispute it if you like.**


	4. Promise

David had just closed the door on Red, who he had called to ask to babysit Henry as he didn't want his grandson to get mixed up in the intense emotional battle raging between Emma and Snow, when her heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Emma?" David said concerned, turning his head to his his daughter coming down the stairs clutching the bannister tightly, her vision blinded by tears. "Oh Emma!" He exclaimed, moving quickly to her side and placing a supporting hand on her back. "What happened?"

Emma shifted herself away from her father. She knew that he was concerned for her and that he loved her, but having his hand on her still made her feel uncomfortable. David knew that it was difficult for Emma but it still ripped at his heart when she rejected his attempts at comfort. It was all he could do, seeing such pain in her face, to restrain himself as far as he did. What he wanted more than anything was to pull his baby into his arms, kiss her head and promise her that everything was going to be alright. Knowing that this would do more harm that good, David elected instead to simply lean back against the wall and try and talk to her.

"What happened?" He asked again, concern for both his daughter and wife clear in his voice.

Yet more tears fell down Emma's cheeks as she made herself turn around and look at him. "I don't... I don't really know," she told him quietly. "I yelled. A lot. I think I've really upset her. I sort of want her to be upset, I want her to hurt as much as I was hurting but then... but then I think maybe I don't."

David thought his heart would break to see his usually strong and determined daughter so sad and so unsure even of her own emotions. Emma sat down on the sofa, hugging a pillow against her before continuing.

"I just don't know how I feel," Emma said in a small voice. She wasn't sure quite why she was sharing her emotions with David. For nearly three decades, she'd always just kept them to herself and it wasn't until she'd arrived in Storybrooke that she'd began to open up. To Mary Margaret. But Mary Margaret wasn't an option any more. Emma knew that somewhere inside of Snow, all of the things that she had loved about Mary Margaret must still remain but, right now, Snow seemed like a total stranger with her best friend's face. After these months of opening up, she wasn't sure she remembered how she'd managed to keep all of this contained and so all that remained was David. A man who she looked at and couldn't help but see as the douchebag who'd hurt Mary Margaret but who looked at her as though he thought that she was the most special and amazing thing he had ever seen, which, she realised with a start, he probably did.

"I'm so angry that after everything that's happened she'd just abandon me again."

_Again. _The word made David's heart break even more. He knew that when he and Snow had kissed their baby girl goodbye, they'd been trying to do the best thing for their daughter but he also knew that Emma had spent twenty-eight years believing that she had been dumped on the side of a road and that no one had ever loved her, despite the fact that this could not have been further from the truth. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Snow the first night that she'd arrived back from the Enchanted Forest. He remembered how they'd talked of Emma and how much they both loved her and how they'd promised themselves and each other that everyday for the rest of their lives they would try to make up for all the years, all the milestones that they'd missed and that, however short they knew they'd fall, they would do their very best. David had watched Snow fall apart before his eyes these last weeks and so he knew that her actions were not entirely her own but he still couldn't believe that she would do something like this, something that would hurt their baby so much and damage her already fragile trust in them.

David sat down beside his daughter on the couch as he tried to think of what to say.

"_We will never leave you again." _That is what he wanted to say. More than anything, he wanted to be able to make that promise to his daughter. But, after what Snow had done, even in his own head it sounded insincere and he knew that the last thing Emma needed was insincerity. And so, he made her the one promise that he could make. The one promise that he would go to the ends of the earth and do everything under the sun to keep.

"I will never leave you again, I promise."

Emma turned to look at him. She didn't know what made her believe him. Whether it was the strength of sincerity and determination that she could hear in his voice, whether it was the fact that, looking into his tear filled eyes, she couldn't see a trace of David Nolan's weakness or whether, despite all the pain and heartbreak that Emma had endured, she was still just desperate to believe that there might be someone who truly would always be there for her. Whatever it was that convinced her to believe her father, she believed him and she moved slightly closer to him on the couch.

Slowly and awkwardly, Emma's head came to rest on David's shoulder and his arm moved to wrap around her back. The tension and awkwardness was tangible and, for a few long moments, they both sat stiffly. But then David felt Emma relax against him and and he relaxed too, letting out a deep breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Instinctively, David placed a kiss on the top of her head and the fact that she didn't pull away from him made him smile more than he had in years. Soon, he would help Emma to rebuild her trust and love in Snow just as he would help Snow to rebuild her trust and love in herself but, for now, knowing that his daughter was placing some trust in him and that, after all these years, he was finally holding his baby girl in arms again, that was enough for him.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story and especially to those who have reviewed it! There will be at least one more chapter, and possibly two, of this story so look out for that within the next day or two.**


	5. Stronger

They sat like that for a long time and neither was sure quite how much time had passed when Emma sat up and wiped her eyes.

"She's still up there," Emma said quietly. David sighed and nodded as he glanced up the stairs.

"Will you talk to her David? I don't think I. . ." Emma trailed off and dropped her head but David nodded in understanding.

"I know it might not feel like it right now, but she loves you more than anything."

Emma nodded, playing with the edge of the cushion. "I know," she said. "I know this has been hard for her, I just. . . I love her too but I can't believe she'd do that. I felt like I was losing her before when she was so sad and refusing to speak to us but I can't believe that after everything that's happened she'd _choose_ to leave me."

"I know," David responded, gently brushing some of his daughter's golden hair behind her ear. "Do you need anything?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

David placed a final kiss on her head before he went up the stairs to Emma's room and knocked on the door.

"Snow? Snow? Please talk to me sweetheart."

No reply came and, eventually, David opened the door.

"Snow," he called, his heart breaking to see his wife lying so still, clutching their daughter's baby blanket like a life support and looking even more broken by the guilt of the pain she'd caused her child than by the guilt of killing Cora.

David walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Snow, absent mindedly running a hand through her short hair while he tried to think of anything he could say that might fix this.

"She hates me," Snow whispered, and David's heart broke yet again hear how small and helpless she sounded. He lay down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"She doesn't hate you," he told her. "She's just angry and hurt and confused by what happened. You know the kind of life she's had Snow. She's had her trust broken so many times and it's going too take some time for you to earn her trust again but you will earn it back. You're her mother and you love each other, but you have got to pull yourself out of this spiral of self hatred that you're in. I know that you feel terrible after what happened with Cora but I know that you did it with the best of intentions and. . ."

"Intentions?" Snow asked incredulously, clutching the blanket tighter to her chest. "I've only ever had the best intentions but that doesn't bring back all of the people that have died because of them."

"No Snow, stop it! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You killed Cora to save this family, but if you go on like this you're going to destroy it yourself. You're Emma's mother, Henry's grandmother, my wife, do you honestly believe that any of us could ever have a happy ending without you here? We need you Snow, and we need the real you. The strong, confident, determined woman that I married not this shell of guilt that you're turning into."

Snow turned around to face him and looked at her husband through big, tear filled eyes. "It just seems that no matter how hard I try, nothing ever turns out right."

Charming reached out to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I know it's been hard darling, and I know that nothing has turned out how we wanted it to but we can't just give up. We have a _daughter _Snow and she may be twenty-nine but she still needs us. If it was just the two of us, fine you could admit defeat, stay up here in bed forever, go and ask your step-mother to kill you, but it's not just the two of us. We have a family and we can't be a family without you. I need my wife and Emma needs her mother. You can't just run off and abandon her Snow, not again."

"I'm so sorry Charming," Snow whispered as more tears poured down her cheeks. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know you are. You just can't do this anymore. Emma comes first. Above us, above guilt, above everything."

"I know," Snow responded, her voice gaining more volume and more determination than it had had in weeks. She sat up in the bed and looked down at the blanket that she had wrapped her precious baby in in the few moments that they'd had with her, before she wiped away her remaining tears. "I tried to tell myself that I was going to Regina for your sakes, to save all of you, but Emma said that I went there because I was selfish and she was right. Regina wouldn't have given up if I was dead, not if Emma still had Henry, and all I would have done would have been to leave my daughter to face her alone. I only went there because I wanted this guilt to end. I wanted to be punished for what I did because I don't know how to cope with how I'm feeling."

Charming sat up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to find a way though. I'm through with self pity, it's not getting me anywhere. I'm going to be stronger than this, for you and for Emma. I've let her down so much already but I am _never_ going to let her down again."

"Oh, um. . ." A voice said from the doorway and Snow and Charming turned to see their daughter stood there, looking slightly awkward. "I made hot chocolate," she said, holding up the tray in her hands.

Snow scooted back to make some room and patted the bed beside her. Emma lay the tray down and they all picked up a mug before she sat down a little uncomfortably on the end of the bed, trying to avoid her parents' gazes. Snow leaned forward to take Emma's hand, causing her daughter to look round at her. Emma was both surprised and pleased to see a strength in her mother's eyes that had been absent for a long time.

"I meant what I said Emma. I am so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you but it will not happen again. From now on, I'm going to be here for you and I am going to be the best mother that I possibly can be."

Emma smiled at her slightly. "Okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Snow shook her head, squeezing Emma's hand tightly. "No, no don't apologize. I deserved all of that, you were right. I was selfish and cruel and I shouldn't have done what I did but I'm not going to be selfish or cruel anymore, I promise."

Emma nodded, moving slightly closed to her parents on the bed. Snow smiled as she noticed this and gave Emma's hand on final squeeze before releasing it and leaning back to sip her hot chocolate. They drank in silence for a few minutes and when their mugs were emptied and laid on the bedside table the continued to sit there, all three of them at a loss for where to go from here.

"Uh, Snow?" Emma said finally.

"Yes?" Her mother responded, looking at her curiously.

"You know I said that I liked Mary Margaret better than you?"

Feeling again the same gut wrenching pain that this proclamation had caused her the first time, Snow nodded. "I remember."

"Well, I did like Mary Margaret. She was the best friend I've ever had but, you know. . .you're basically still her and, well. . ." Emma faltered again, not entirely sure of what she was trying to say. "The thing with the ogre in the Enchanted forest, you know when you were all 'Get away from my daughter!' and then shot it with an arrow? That was pretty cool. And well, I guess. . . I guess I'm just trying to say that. . . I do like you."

Tears came to Snow's eyes again, but this time they were the tears that accompanied more happiness than Snow had ever known, and she beamed at Emma. "Oh Emma! I like you too."

Emma smiled back at her and, before she could think it through and stop herself, she reached out and gave her mother a hug. Snow sat still in shock for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her daughter. The hug was brief before Emma pulled back and looked down, feeling a little awkward again, but it was something. It was enough to let Snow know that, despite all the pain that she had caused and all of the guilt that she felt, there was hope for the future. As long as their family was together and as long as she was there for her daughter, they could be stronger than anything they may face.


	6. Living

**I'm so sorry this took so long, a bout of flu and a lot of work impaired my ability to write for a while, but I hope you all enjoy this final little instalment of "Till Death Do Us Part"**

David pulled the door open and, before he even had a chance to greet her, Red ran across the room to engulf Snow in a rib-crushing hug,

"Hi Red," Snow said quietly.

"Hi Red? Hi Red! That's it?" Red asked, pulling back to look at her friend. "Snow, I can't believe you'd. . .gods Snow!"

She saw tears slipping down Snow's cheeks and immediately hugged her again. "Hey, hey, don't cry Frosty," Red said, making use of the age old nickname in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry I just. . .I was just so scared. You're my best friend Snow, I can't lose you!"

"I know, I'm so sorry Red."

"No, I'm sorry! I knew you were guilty about Cora but I never realised. . .I should have realised."

"No Red, no. You shouldn't have realised anything. It's not your responsibility to be there all the time when I'm sad or to try and make me happy."

"I'm your best friend Snow! Of course it's my responsibility to make you happy!"

"Red. . ."

"No, I'm going to take my responsibilities as your friend far more seriously from now on," Ruby promised, as a grin lit up her face. "Come for a drink with me tomorrow night!"

Snow stared at her in disbelief. "A drink? No Red, I am so not in the mood."

"Exactly, that's why you should come out. You can't hide away in here forever. Come out and we'll drink and dance and chat and you'll feel much better, you'll see. Emma can come too," Red added brightly, turning to face her.

"I'm not taking my daughter drinking!" Snow said quickly.

Emma glared at her mother. "I'm twenty-eight, I've been legal to drink for a decade. I don't need my mother's permission."

"Don't be such a bore Snow! We can if if Ella can come too, it'll be great!"

"And what about Henry?" Snow asked.

"David can babysit, stop trying to get out of it," Red insisted.

"She's right Snow," David said. "I think a night out with your friends will do you good."

"Yeah, you should go and have fun Grandma!" Henry added. "Gramps and I will be fine."

Snow sighed and, realising that everyone was adamant that she should go, she decided that it would be much easier to just concede. Red and Ella had always done wonders for making her feel better so she thought that maybe they could do it again.

"Fine, I'll come with you."

Red grinned gleefully. "Great!"

Emma smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm, hoping that the woman was right and that a night out might cheer her mother up. "Come on kid," she said to Henry. "Time for bed. See you tomorrow Ruby."

Red waved as Emma and Henry disappeared up the stairs, followed closely by David, who knew that the two women would want to talk alone.

"She still calls me Ruby," Red noticed, turning back to her friend as they sat down on the bed.

Snow nodded. "She still calls me Mary Margaret, its easier for her. If I'd grown up thinking that you were just a character from a storybook I'd find it weird to call you Little Red Riding Hood too."

Red walloped Snow with a pillow as the other woman laughed.

"Shut up! You know only Granny calls me that and it's horrendous nickname."

"Aw, I think it's cute Little Red. . ." The rest of Snow's response was muffled both by the pillow that smacked her in the face again and by her laughter.

"I can't believe you bullied me into going out with you tomorrow."

Red put down the pillow and looked at Snow seriously. "I know, but trust me. I know what this is like, this guilt. You can't let it consume you. It's hard but you have to move forwards. You were always there for me, to help me move on and I'm going to do the same for you. I love you Snow."

"I love you too," Snow wrapped her arms around Red and they hugged each other tightly. "And thank you. Thank you for everything."

Red grinned and hugged Snow even tighter. "That's what friends are for Frosty."

Snow smiled through her tears as she thought about everything Red had said. She was right. The guilt wasn't going to go away but it was time to move forward and start living again. Snow's smile widened as she realised that, despite all she had done, with her arms around her best friend and her family upstairs, she truly had something to live for.


End file.
